Histoire de la Fin
by Myo
Summary: [Ma version du tome 7] Harry va vivre de nouvelles aventures, et fit la connaissance d'Elisa. Tout est plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait...
1. La liaison

**Chapitre : La liaison** écrit le 03/12/2005  
Dans un manoir isolé, quelque part dans une région bulgare, Igor Karkarof se regardait dans un miroir. Il ne croyait pas à son bonheur à l'instant présent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre méprisait les moldus, généralement. Il l'avait pourtant autorisé à s'unir avec l'une d'entre eux. Il devait sans aucun doute être son plus fidèle Mangemort, voilà pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbre avait aussitôt accepté. Mais ce qu'il ne devait pas savoir, c'est qu'il l'aurait quitté s'il avait refusé. Son amour pour elle était trop fort. Mais c'est vrai que jusque là, Igor avait exécuté tous les ordres de son Maître.  
La pièce,froide et obscure,ressemblait à une cave, bien qu'on y ait installé un lit à baldaquin. L'homme se dirigea vers la cheminée et commença à allumer un feu. Son corps glacé se réchauffait lentement. Dolores n'aimait pas quand il était froid, elle ne voulait pas le toucher. Mais ce jour là il avait une bonne nouvelle et il savait qu'elle s'approcharait de lui. Igor allumait des bougies quand une femme entra. Elle avait environ vingt-cinq ans et portait une robe rose avec une cape lilas. Elle semblait décalée par rapport à l'atmosphère glauque de la pièce. Elle souriait de voir son fiancé devant le feu à l'attendre.  
-Dolores, que faisais-tu? demanda un Igor plus amusé qu'inquiet.  
-J'ai encore quelques difficultés avec le transplannage...  
-Mon amour, je suis sûr que tu deviendra une trés puissante sorcière quand tu auras rejoint le rang des Mangemorts!  
-Alors il est d'accord? trépigna la jeune femme, qui prit une voix de bébé.  
-Oui! Il a accepté si rapidement que je suis même certain que tu pourrais m'accompagner dans mes tâches...  
Dolores Ombrage l'interrompit:  
-Ca na va pas? Vous rejoindre...Quelle idée! Je me fais déjà assez de soucis pour toi mon chéri...Hé puis ce n'est pas le rôle d'une femme de se battre. Je m'occuperais de notre enfant,déclara-t-elle au bord de l'extase, puisqu'il nous a permis de nous unir!  
Les deux amoureux s'enlaçèrent,et purent enfin s'aimer.

Un an plus tard, dans ce même manoir, des cris de nouveau-né réveillèrent un couple fatigué. Une femme se leva et berça son enfant. Accomplir son rôle de mère seule était épuisant. L'enfant,pâle et brune, ressemblait au père. Celui-ci se rendormait déjà, étalé sur un lit miteux. Igor passait sa vie au service du Seigneur des Ténèbre, et il passait depuis de nombreux mois le peu de temps qu'il lui restait chez lui à domir. Igor et Dolores n'étaient plus unis que par Elisabeth. Dolores avait pensé que son époux l'aiderait à s'occuper de leur fille, mais maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle s'était trompée, elle songeait à le quitter. Elle pourrait retourner à londres et travailler au ministère maintenat qu'elle était devenue une sorcière. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec un homme qui préférait son "Maître" à sa femme et sa fille. D'ailleurs Igor savait-il qu'il avait une fille? Le couple allait trés mal.

Lord Voldemort, lui, savait trés bien que son Mangemort le plus dévoué avait une fille. Le plus dévoué? Il y a un an, il a faillit l'abandonné. Voldemort voyait maintenant comment le punir de cet égarement, et de façon utile.Si Karkaroff ne se posait pas trop de questions, il se pourrait même qu'il soit fier qu'il bénisse sa fille...oui, bénir...telle une protection...Voldemort éclata d'un rire dément. Son idée magnifique lui donnait des frissons. Soudain, il entendit un faible grattement à la porte.  
-Entre Queudver.  
Un rat se faufila par la porte et se métamorphosa en un homme recroquvillé mais au visage satisfait bien que répugnant.  
-Seigneur, ils m'ont choisi. Lily et James Potter m'ont choisi, Maître.  
-Trés bien...trés trés bien Peter. Maintenat,tue l'autre,le neveu de Bella. Mis souvient toi, idiot: tout le monde doit croire que c'est lui qui est le gardien, alors débrouille-toi pour que les gens pensent que c'est lui l'assassin.  
-Mais...je ne comprends pas, Maître, comment pour...  
-Imbécile, le coupa Voldemort,va le tuer et n'oubli pas les consignes, sans quoi tu connaîtras la fureur de Lord Voldemort.  
Quelle exellente journée. Il pouvait mainteant pénétrer chez les Potter. Le seul obstacle potentiel à son règne immortel allait être détruit! De plus,il savait ce que serait le septième, ou plutôt QUI ce serait!Hahaha!Son rire démoniaque écata tel la foudre. Le lendemain, il irait chez ce cher Karkaroff et le surlendemain, il tuerait Harry Potter.


	2. Le septième morceau

Ce matin-là il faisait beau. Dolores chantonnait une douce mélodie à l'oreille d'Elisabeth pour la calmer. Depuis la veille, elle était crispée et s'agitait convulsivement dans des cris abominables. Soudain, un bruit la fit taire. Il y avait quelqu'un. Dolores sursauta

-Bonjour, siffla une voix d'homme dans son dos.

Lord Voldemort se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Melle Ombrage ne l'ayant jamais vu, ne le reconnut pas, mais elle sentit tout de même qu'elle devait s'en méfier. Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, elle recula en titubant jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur de pierre, prés de la cheminée. Elle commença à paniquer en voyant l'homme s'avancer vers elle. Ses yeux rougeoyants, à la pupille en forme de fente, la fixaient et lui donnèrent des frissons. Elle pensa alors à son mari; il pourrait venir l'aider…c'était un puissant sorcier…

-Igor! Hurla-t-elle désespérément.

Mais son mari était loin.

-Il ne viendra que si je l'appelle. Ce qui est une bonne idée, vous avez raison. Appelons donc ce cher Karkaroff.

Voldemort releva sa manche droite et pressa son avant-bras. Aussitôt, Karkaroff apparut. Il resta un instant muet, ébahi, puis son visage refléta une profonde inquiétude.

-Maître! Que faîtes-vous ici? Que se passe-t-il? J'étais en mission pour vous…les aurors, vous savez…

-Igor, mon ami, commença alors Voldemort d'un air solennel, j'ai décidé de bénir ta fille comme il se doit.

-La bénir? S'exclama Dolores qui venait de recoucher sa fille. Que voulez-vous dire? Vous ne ferez pas d'elle une mangemort! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille! On n'a pas idée de…

-J'en ferais ce que je veux, la coupa Voldemort. Sans ma bénédiction, votre couple n'existerait même pas!

-Il a raison, voyons, la raisonna Igor. Et puis c'est un privilège que nous fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sur ce, Karkaroff réveilla sa fille tout juste endormie et la présenta à Voldemort. Elisa hurlait à la mort comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Ne pouvant supporter de voir son enfant s'époumoner ainsi, Dolores la lui arracha des mains et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, tentant de s'enfuir. Un éclair bleu l'atteignit alors de plein fouet. La jeune femme se retrouva stupéfixée. Voldemort se dirigea tranquillement vers elle. Il passa un long doigt blanchâtre le long de sa joue joufflue, soupirant:

-Les mères et leurs enfants…

Voldemort pris Elisabeth dans ses bras et la serra tendrement. Pendant quelques minutes, Karkaroff crut que le comportement de son Maître envers sa fille était affectueux. Aussi il fut étonné de le voir brandir sa baguette vers leurs deux cœurs, maintenant si proches que le bébé semblait s'étouffer.

-Maître, que voulais-vous dire par bénir?

-Je veux dire, qu'en quelque sorte, elle aura une très grande partie de moi en elle-même, et sera ainsi protégée tant qu'elle la gardera.

-Merci Maître, murmura Karkaroff plein de reconnaissance.

Mais Voldemort ne précisa pas ce qui se passerait réellement si cette partie de lui venait à être arrachée à Elisabeth. Mais cette idée le faisait jubiler…Pour anéantir celui-là, ils devraient la tuer! Il était vraiment très satisfait de son idée et c'est avec les yeux brillants qu'il agita sa baguette, libérant ainsi jet noir qui frappa son propre cœur. Puis, d'un geste vif, il repoussa sa baguette et une volute de fumée noire et opaque s'en échappa alors. Voldemort dirigea précipitamment sa baguette, cette fois-ci, vers le cœur d'Elisabeth. La masse obscure s'immisça enfin dans le corps de la fillette. Puis plus un geste. Plus un souffle. Plus un bruit. Comme si un instant le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Retenant leur respiration, Karkaroff et Voldemort semblaient attendre la réaction du bébé. Lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci se mit à hurler à s'en étouffer, Voldemort le reposa dans son lit. Cela avait marché!

-Très bien. A bientôt, mon ami, siffla-t-il à son mangemort sans le regarder, tandis qu'il transplanait.

Karkaroff était fasciné par ce que son Maître venait de faire. Ce fut seulement à ce moment –là qu'il commença à s'intéresser à sa fille.

Alors que Dolores Ombrage avait tout de suite compris le danger que courait sa fille, Igor Karkaroff, lui, ne s'en rendit jamais compte. Mais quand, quelques mois plus tard, sa femme le quitta et emmena Elisabeth avec elle, il réalisa alors que Voldemort avait détruit sa vie.


	3. Une étrange moldue

Dolores ne voulait pas que son mari retrouve Elisa. Elle décida donc de l'envoyer dans une pension écossaise de moldus. La fillette y passa prés de dix-sept ans, sans que jamais sa mère ne vienne lui rendre visite. Ni personne. Son père la rechercha longtemps, en vain. Elisa avait le sentiment de n'exister pour personne. Elle n'avait ni famille, ni ami. En effet ils la prenaient pour une folle, à la pension. Il faut dire qu'elle faisait parfois des choses étranges…

L'année dernière, le matin de Noël, elle avait provoqué un véritable scandale. Bien sûr, elle était habituée à ne recevoir qu'un cadeau à chaque Noël. Sans aucun doute, une personne veillait sur elle. C'était toujours des cadeaux fantastiques. Pour le Noël de ses huit ans elle avait reçu une corde à sauter qui étranglait les filles qui se moquaient d'elles. Elisa en avait tout d'abord été choquée, mais elle était par la suite revenue certaines nuits au chevet de nombreuses camarades cruelles avec elle…Pour celui de ses dix ans, on lui avait offert un livre dans lequel tout ce qu'elle écrivait s'effaçait. Un jeune homme nommé Jedusor conversait ensuite avec elle, lui contant les mystères d'un monde fantastique. Son seul ami, Jedusor. Quand, deux ans plus tard, elle apprit qu'on lui avait volé son livre, Elisabeth était entrée dans une telle colère! Elle ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais retrouvé.

Mais l'année dernière, elle n'avait rien reçu. Elle en avait conclu qu'une des pestes qui vivaient avec elle lui avait ravi son cadeau de Noël. La nuit, elle avait étranglée une bonne dizaine de jeunes filles dans une transe incontrôlable…C'est pourquoi tout le monde ici la détestait. Elle était incomprise.

Mais elle serait bientôt majeure et quitterait cet endroit. Déjà on l'autorisait à sortir plutôt par crainte qu'autre chose. Elle adorait se promener dans les bois environnants. Une fois, elle avait vu un train rouge vif filer à la vitesse de la lumière dans une clairière. Quand elle l'avait raconté à sa gouvernante, elles étaient revenues là-bas toutes les deux et n'avaient rien trouvé. Aucune trace de rail. Et pourtant le petit puit en pierre était bien là, lui. C'était la même clairière… Encore une fois, Elisa passa pour folle.

Pourquoi lui arrivait-il tout cela? Ces évènements étranges lui rappelaient le monde décrit par Jedusor…lui aussi il parlait d'un train. Il allait à l'école en train et c'était sa vraie vie, à l'école. Lui aussi il était orphelin, et il se plaisait bien dans cette école…Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Elisa. Elle guetterait le train dans l'espoir qu'il repasse…et…si cela arrivait…elle grimperait dedans. Comment? Elle avait déjà fait des choses du même genre. Dans ces moments où Elisa avait une très forte aspiration, il arrivait qu'inexplicablement elle puisse accomplir des actes…herculéens. Si elle se concentrait, la vitesse ne serait pas un problème.

Dans la nuit du 25 au 26 juin, Elisa se glissa dans les sous-bois. Elle portait un sac en tissu dans lequel elle avait fourré sa corde à sauter ainsi que de la nourriture volée dans la cuisine avant de partir. Sans bruit, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle arriva enfin à la clairière qu'elle reconnut grâce au petit puit en pierre illuminé par le clair de lune. Cette nuit là, elle voyait des rails traverser la prairie. Elle s'assit devant les rails et regarda les étoiles. Quelque chose de vert, comme une volute de fumée, brillait au loin dans le ciel. Cela bougeait mais elle ne pouvait en distinguait la forme exacte.

A Poudlard, un mangemort venait de faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres.

Elisa fini par s'endormir dans les herbes hautes. A son réveil, elle crut apercevoir un cheval blanc à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il était si lumineux qu'à l'aube on ne voyait que lui. Il était disparut si rapidement que la jeune fille finit par de dire qu'elle somnolait encore. En effet ses rêves avaient été plein de sorciers, de magie et de licornes…


	4. A bord du Poudlard express

Un sifflement étourdissant détourna son regard de la magnifique créature.

Elisa n'en revenait pas. Elle venait juste de voir une licorne, et voilà que maintenant elle voyait le train rougeoyant foncer vers elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai… Elle rêvait sans doute encore…Mais si, au contraire, le monde de Jedusor était réel? Si justement, devant elle se présentait l'occasion unique de s'échapper de son pensionnat…? Alors elle ne laisserait pas cette chance filer. Elle décida de prendre le train à son passage devant elle. C'était son seul espoir, et en cet instant quitter la terre ferme pour se retrouver sur un de ces wagons était la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

Après un rapide élan, Elisa se retrouva sur le train. La douleur que la chute contre le toit provoqua aussitôt sur ses genoux lui prouva qu'elle ne rêvait pas…Maintenant elle devait se cramponner pour ne pas glisser. Elle ferrait peut-être mieux de rentrer dans un compartiment…

Elisa se glissa par une sorte de trappe. Elle atterrit dans un couloir vide. De chaque côté, il y avait des compartiments. Elisa jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui se situait à sa droite. Une femme grande, maigre, mais néanmoins élégante avec des lunettes et un chignon regroupant des cheveux grisonnant se tenait assise sur une banquette, le dos droit. Elle semblait inquiète, pour ne pas dire perturbée. Elle s'adressait visiblement à un homme minuscule aux oreilles pointues. D'autres adultes se trouvaient avec eux, mais ils étaient tous avachis dans leur banquette, l'air dépités. La grande femme soudain se leva et hurla si fort qu'Elisa entendit:

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous! L'école doit fermer, c'est trop dangereux! De toute façon, je suis la directrice maintenant. Et tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé, Poudlard restera fermée."

Poudlard restera fermer. Ces trois mots brisèrent l'espoir d'Elisa. Alors Jedusor avait raison pour son monde magique. Mais quel dommage! Cette école allait fermer…Néanmoins, dans ce train, il n'y avait que des sorciers. Qu'allaient-ils faire, eux? Elle décida de chercher des élèves. Elle entra dans un compartiment au hasard. La porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de jeunes garçons vêtus de robes noires avec des broderies vertes. On pouvait lire "serpentard".

-Oui, il paraît que Drago l'a tué! Disait l'un jubilatoire.

-Non, voyons tu n'as pas entendu! C'est Rogue! Tu te rends compte!

Elisa n'avait aucune idée de qui avait été tuée. Elle les regardait discuter. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée. Soudain, la discussion pris un autre tournant. Leur désaccord se manifesta par une attaque étrange. Le premier avait sortit un bâton et venait d'envoyer un éclair orange sur le second. D'abord surprise, Elisa vit que maintenant ce dernier sautait sur place de plus en plus vite. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Que fais-tu là? Tu n'es pas une serpentard? Aboya le serpentard encore valide.

-Je…non…balbutia Elisa.

-Dégage! Ordonna-t-il en la menaçant de son bout de bois.

Elisa trébucha en reculant précipitement; cet instrument lui faisait peur. Elle faisait souvent un rêve où un homme l'utilisait pour l'étouffer dans une fumée noire…

-Ba-guette! Se moqua le garçon, ba-guet-te! Bouhou! Regarde, une baguette! Non là franchement on croirait une moldue! En plus t'es habillée comme eux!

Elisa sortit du compartiment; désappointée, elle parcourue le couloir, voulant être le plus loin possible de ce garçon. Moldue? Ça veut dire quoi? Elle regarda son reflet dans une vitre. Brune et pâle, elle portait une jupe en coton beige et un polo bleu marine. Rien de spécial. Quand au bâton, ça devait être une baguette magique! Mon dieu cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un conte pour enfant! Baguette magique, licorne et sorciers! Il ne manquait plus que les ogres et les dragons! Quand elle se fut remise de ses émotions, elle se décida à retenter sa chance. Après tout, ils ne seraient peut-être pas tous aussi méchants avec elle!

Elle poussa la porte d'un compartiment à sa gauche. Là encore, les élèves, cette fois-ci au nombre de six, portaient des robes noires. Un lion ainsi que le mot "gryffondor" était brodé en rouge et or sur leurs robes. Ils furent tous surpris de la voir rentrer, mais, contrairement aux "serpentards", ils ne lui jetaient pas un regard méprisant, bien au contraire.


	5. La rencontre

Elisa jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Une jeune fille lisait un journal.

-Salut! Lui lança Hermione.

-Heu…salut…répondit Elisa.

- Les garçons, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais quelqu'un vient de rentrer!

-Ho! Salut! Répondirent Harry et Ron, interrompant leur partie d'échec.

-Salut! Lancèrent joyeusement Luna et Ginny, auparavant distraites par le jeu des garçons.

-Je…je m'appelle Elisa…

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant des sorciers aimables, elles ne savait pas quoi leur dire…Comment leur expliquer..;

-Tu es dans quelle maison? Je ne te connais pas! Tu n'es pas en septième année? Mais…mais! Tu n'es même pas en uniforme! Comment ça se fait?

-Ron! S'indigna Hermione, arrête de la bombarder avec tes questions! Tu vois bien qu'elle est perdue! Nous sommes préfets, nous devons l'aider! Puis, s'adressant à Elisa: Dans quelle maison est-tu?

Elisa ne saisissait pas le sens de la question. Dans quelle maison? Il fallait qu'elle leur explique qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière…

-…Je suis…normale. J'habitais dans un pensionnat avant…et…je suis montée dans ce train tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas de maison…je me suis enfuie…je…je…je voulais venir avec vous…vous connaissez Jedusor? C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'un monde de la magie existait…j'en rêve depuis que j'ai dix ans et…

-Jedusor? s'écria Harry! C'est Voldemort!

-Qui?

-Tu es une moldue, c'est bien ça?

Elisa se sentit rougir. Moldue. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire?

-Tu ne pratiques pas la magie? Demanda Hermione, à la rescousse.

-Non bien sûr!

A présent, Elisa riait…elle, une magicienne? Mais le jeune homme brun à lunette qui se trouvait devant elle paraissait horrifié.

-Comment connais-tu Jedusor?

-Il m'écrivait grâce à un livre. Mais on me l'a volé il y a maintenant cinq ans…

-Normal, dit Ginny! Il y a cinq ans c'est moi qui ai fait la connaissance de Tom…

Tous les sept, ils passèrent tout le voyage à se raconter leur vie mutuelle à Poudlard ou au pensionnat. Harry se senti tout de suite très proche d'Eliz, telle qu'ils la surnommaient déjà, car elle aussi était orpheline. Quand elle en vint à leur raconter ce qu'elle pouvait faire par moment, ils étaient à la fois surpris et horrifiés. En effet elle leur avait même raconté les histoires avec la corde étrangleuse…Ron, la corde dans les mains, s'étonna:

-Cet objet n'a rien de magique! C'est ce que tu en faisais!

-Tu veux dire que je maîtrisais cette corde?

-Mais si tu as des capacités magiques, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas été contactée pour t'inscrire dans cette école?

-Crois-tu vraiment, Ron, fit remarquer judicieusement Hermione, que Dumbledore recrutait des pratiquants précoces de magie noire? Non, vraiment, à mon avis, il n'imaginait même pas que cela existait, des moldus qui naissent comme ça avec des dons du genre. Moi, j'ai été repérée car je pouvais changer la couleur des fleurs, ce qui n'a rien d'obscure, au contraire!

Le reste du trajet de passa ainsi, à discuter de chose et d'autres, des particularités d'Eliz, du destin de Harry, de la mort de Dumbledore aussi, et de Voldemort.

Mais qu'allait donc devenir Eliz? Elle ne pouvait plus retourner là-bas, maintenant! De plus, même si l'école rouvrait en septembre, ce dont Harry doutait fort, il lui faudrait un endroit où passer ses vacances…Il songea aux Wealsey, mais se dit finalement que pour eux Eliz était une parfaite inconnue, comme pour les parents d'Hermione, ceux de Neville et de Luna. Quant à l'emmener avec lui chez les Dursley, Harry n'y songeait même pas. Son oncle et sa tante ne supporteraient pas de voire une personne anormale de plus sous leur toit… Mais c'était ça la solution…Il allait la cacher…avec sa cape d'invisibilité…Des moldus ne remarqueraient rien, alors que des sorciers comme les parents de Ron s'en rendraient tout de suite compte.. Ce qui lui faisait un très bon prétexte pour que ce soit chez lui qu'elle vive, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry ait dix-sept ans. Ce qui laissait juste assez de temps à Ron et Ginny pour informer leurs parents. Si tout allait bien, ils passeraient ensuite le mois d'août tous les sept chez Ron!

-Merveilleuse idée! S'exclama Ron, après qu'Harry lui ait exposé son programme des vacances.

-Mais, Harry, chuchota Ginny, tu…enfin, c'est moi ta petite amie, non?

-Je passerais volontiers toutes mes vacances avec toi ma chérie, mais Eliz a besoin de moi, la rassura Harry, de plus je pense qu'elle a encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre sur Voldemort! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te jure que nous rattraperons le temps perdu au terrier…

Devant de telles promesses, Ron, qui s'était pourtant empêché de tressaillir au nom de Voldemort, mit les deux amoureux en garde:

-Ha non pas de ça chez moi!

-Mais où alors? ria Ginny, Ici peut-être? Qu'en penses-tu Harry?

Sans mot dire, Harry avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et l'enlaça. Devant un tel spectacle, Ron explosa:

-Non mais ça va pas! Arrêtez tout de suite!

-Ron, avec Lav-lav, tu étais bien pire!

Ron se rassit, rouge comme une patacitrouille, et se renfrogna. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Eliz à qui Neville venait de raconter l'idylle entre Ron et Lavande. Hermione passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de Ron. Celui-ci faisait semblant de bouder, mais pourtant sa tête suivait les mouvements des mains d'Hermione.

-Mais, tu vois Eliz, continua Neville dans un murmure, maintenant ils sont ensemble.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils se le cachaient! Soupira Harry, Ils m'ont fait la vie dure à se chamailler! Mais je crois bien que notre aventure de cette nuit les a rapprochés!

Le train ralentit soudain. Elisa était aux anges. Elle avait maintenant des amis! Harry semblait vouloir veiller sur elle, tandis que Neville était très gentil avec elle. Il n'avait cessé de lui parler durant tout le voyage! Elle allait aller chez Harry puis retrouver tous ses amis au mois d'août! Mais elle craignait un peu de vivre chez les Dursley. Harry n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup les aimer…

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise et en recouvrit Eliz. Il emmena la cage d'Edwige et sa valise et descendit du train.


	6. Embuscade sur le quai 9 34

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise et en recouvrit Eliz. Il emmena la cage d'Edwige et sa valise et descendit du train.

Nos sept amis posèrent pied à terre. Un frisson d'horreur les parcourus alors. Une horde de mangemorts les encerclait.

-Remontez tous dans le train! hurla Harry à ses amis ainsi qu'à tous les élèves déjà descendus. Hermione et Ron, reconduisez le train à Poudlard. Veillez à bien détruire l'armoire de la salle sur demande! Surveillez l'école et prévenez l'Ordre!

-Harry! Je reste ici je vais t'aider à les combattre! déclara Ginny.

-Il n'en est pas question! Je vais me débrouiller, rentre avec Ron. Les professeurs sont là pour m'aider.

En effet pendant que Harry et Ginny se disputaient, McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, et les autres se battaient déjà. Après l'avoir fougueusement embrassée, Harry poussa Ginny dans le wagon et en referma la porte. Le train démarra alors. Harry se retourna et vit que le combat avait cessé.

-Bien! Dit une voix de mangemort que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Maintenant que tes petits copains sont partis, dis-nous où se cache Elisabeth?

Eliz! Il l'avait complètement oubliée! Avec sa cape, il ne l'avait plus revue depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du train!

Elisa passa sa main dans le col de Harry le plus discrètement possible pour qu'il sache qu'elle était ici. Elle n'avait pas voulu repartir, bien qu'Hermione l'ait cherchée à tâtons avant de monter dans le train. Elle voulait restait avec Harry car il lui avait promis qu'il l'emmènerait avec elle chez lui et qu'il lui apprendrait la magie…Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que ces mangemorts la recherchaient, elle, et non pas Harry comme ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, elle regrettait de ne pas être montée avec les autres…

Harry avait senti un pincement dans son cou. Eliz était là. Et Voldemort la voulait…Mais pourquoi? Il cherchait un indice sur les visages des mangemorts. Rogue était là. Il oublia aussitôt Eliz et les autres mangemorts et ne songea plus qu'à se venger. Il allait tuer Rogue pour avoir trahi Dumbledore.

Elisa aussi reconnu l'homme au regard noir et aux cheveux gras dont leur avait parlé ses amis. Dans le regard de Harry, elle devina ce qu'il allait faire. Elle allait l'aider. Mais avant il fallait immobiliser les autres mangemorts. Ainsi Harry et Rogue pourraient livrer un duel. Elisa, elle, ne prendrait pas le risque d'y participer directement. Elle garderai sa cape mais se concentrerait pour affaiblir Rogue.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'incroyable. Elisa se concentra de toute son âme c'est à dire de son âme, plus du morceau de l'âme de Voldemort qui était toujours en elle et mis toute sa puissance à tout immobiliser autour d'elle. Dans un même temps, Harry lança à rogue le sort levicorpus. Une sphère rose entoura alors Elisa, Harry et Rogue. Ce dernier fut soulevé dans les airs à cinq mètres. Tous les trois furent stupéfaits de voir qu'à l'extérieur de la bulle, les mangemorts étaient inanimés, comme figés sur place. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux.

-Potter! Descendez moi de là! ordonna Rogue.

-Vous plaisantez! Comment osez-vous encore me donner des ordres?

-Encore une fois Potter, je vois que vous n'avez rien compris…

Bang! Harry avait baissé sa baguette et Rogue venait de s'écrouler suite à une chute impressionnante. Harry pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur lui.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Vous avez des explications? Des preuves?

-Idiot! Pesta Rogue, vous venez certainement de briser la maigre preuve de ma fidélité à l'Ordre que je vous avez apportée.

Rogue se releva, chancelant. Il passa sa min dans sa robe, fouillant ses poches, l'air anxieux. Puis il en sortit un minuscule flacon noir. Il l'observa et parut satisfait.

-Vous avez de la chance, il ne s'est pas brisé! Ce qui est étonnant, car bien que ce flacon soit en cristal d'elfe, la chute aurait du le faire éclater…

-Ne déviez pas de conversation! Ce misérable flacon n'y changera rien! Vous avez tué Dumbledore! Vous n'êtes qu'un traître!

-Potter! rugit Rogue, vu les risques que je prends en tant qu'espion, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous me traitiez de lâche.

-Espion! mugit Harry, parlons-en justement! dans quel camps êtes-vous?

-Savez-vous ce que contient ce flacon, Potter? Slugorn m'a dit que vous étiez devenu brillant en potion. Alors? tenez regardez.

Rogue tendit le flacon à Harry. Avec un grimace, celui-ci recula.

-On n'a pas encore étudié les poisons, répliqua Harry, c'est au programme des aspics et grâce à vous je ne le saurais jamais!

-Je doute que vous ne puissiez jamais préparer celle-ci, continua Rogue comme si de rien n'était, mais peut-être en avez-vous déjà entendu parler? Un petit indice: ce flacon ne s'est pas brisé, vous avez eu de la chance…

-Félix Félicis! s'exclama Harry!

-Oui! Je vois que vous la connaissez! Vous savez aussi que le Prince de Sang Mêlé a la fâcheuse habitude de personnaliser ses potions…

-Oui…mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, murmura Harry, qui n'avez toujours pas baissé sa baguette.

-Hé bien…disons que cette potion vous est réservée depuis que j'y ai ajouté un souvenir de vous. Vous savez, exactement comme pour la pensine! Juste une image de vous suffit à faire que cette potion ne sera efficace que pour vous! Tenez.

Harry prit le flacon. Il renifla l'essence qu'il contenait. Pour l'avoir longtemps fait avec le flacon que lui avait remis Slugorn dans ses hésitations d'utiliser la potion pour séduire Ginny au cours de l'année, Harry reconnu aussitôt l'odeur. C'était bien du Felix Felicis.

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi Rogue lui donnait cela? N'étais-il pas un fidèle mangemort? Harry avait beaucoup de questions et commençait à douter de la culpabilité de Rogue.

Dans un même temps, Elisa se demandait ce que Voldemort lui voulait. Pourquoi la recherchait-elle maintenant, et pourquoi pas avant, quand c'était si facile parmi les moldus?


End file.
